Half Seas Over
'''Half Seas Over '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Through Time and Space. It takes place in Ancient Times period and it's 5th case of the game, also the 5th one to take place in Ancient Times. Plot When team returned to 2029, few of their scientist informed them that year 37 BCE is a total disaster since Julius Caesar's assassination never happend. Team quickly got into the time machine to see what is happening in year 37 BCE. When they arrived, they found themselves on Roman ship in Greece. However, they got approached by Octavian, who told them that they need to find his sister Octavia before they could sail back to Rome since Caesar is waiting for them. Team couldn't find Octavia anywhere, but then Nives came up to Shawn and player, saying that she saw a dead body next to the ship. Team went there and saw Octavia dead with a spear through her abdomen. Team spoke to her brother Octavian, hunter Yulos and herbalist Zosime before returning to the time machine. When they returned, Chief Morgan Rivera told them that history is so messed up since Octavian, Caesar and Mark Antony are all Roman leaders now and there is no conflict between Antony and Octavian. Then, they got interrupted by Brent Armstrong, who told them that Octavian is looking for them. Team met up with Octavian, who told them that he doesn't recognize Shawn and player at all. The duo managed to convince him that they've just arrived in Greece and haven't spoken to him before. Then, they investigated Octavia's room on the ship, where they've found noblewoman Junia Tertia's perfume, and Greek lady Aphrodite's dress. Before returning to time machine, team spoke to Yulos, who said that Octavia humilated him in front of his idol Octavian, and Zosime, who said that Octavia found out that Zosime's baby is actually a girl, not Zeus's miracle baby boy. The team was heading back to time machine, but they got interrupted by Octavian again, who said that somebody broke into Octavia's room. The duo investigated Octavia's room, only to find her jewerly box open on the floor. Team searched through it and found some of Aphrodite's hair on it. Yulos revealed that Aphrodite stole her late's father brooch and Aphrodite wanted it back. Before investigating the main crime scene again, team spoke to Octavian, who revealed that his sister was going to marry Mark Antony soon and Octavian didn't supported that, and they spoke to Junia Tertia, who revealed that Octavia caught buying food for Roman slaves, even though her father refused to let her have any contacts with slaves anymore. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Zosime for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Zosime said that Octavia's death was an accident. Few days ago, Octavia blackmailed Zosime to make her a love potion for General Antony or she will reveal everyone that her baby is female. Not wanting to be trashed and ridiculed, Zosime accepted her offer. After spending days and hours searching for ingredients, Zosime finally made a love potion. However, when she gave it to Octavia, she mocked her and called her stupid and naive. They started arguing before Zosime snapped and threw a spear into Octavia's abdomen, killing her. She then dumped her body in the water. Team brought Zosime to Octavian, who decided that Zosime will become Mark Antony's new wife since she killed his original one. Panicking, team returned to the time machine and asked Rosemarie Dawson for help since Zosime is never supposed to become General's wife. Rosemarie said that she contacted P.A.R.A.D.O.X's head scientist, who told her that, if they don't stop Zosime and Antony's wedding, whole 2029 will be messed up. Team spoke to Octavian about Mark Antony, and he said that he will arrive in Greece soon to pick up his new wife. Team went to the Sea Shore to meet with him and convince him not to marry Zosime. However, team found a 2029 high school history book. Team immediately sent it to Rosemarie. Rosemarie said that someone wrote them a warning that, if they fix the timeline, they will have to face a big consequences. Rosemarie knew that it was written by Ruby Payne and a puppeteer behind whole ripples in time. Team had no other choice that to fix the timeline and face big consequences from the puppeteer. A little while later, General Antony arrived and team told him about the situation. General Antony wanted to speak with Octavian immediately. After Octavian explained everything, Antony refused to marry Zosime and instead decided that Zosime should serve her punishment in Roman custody for a while. Happy, team returned to the time machine and told everyone that they stopped the marriage. Meanwhile, Nives wanted player's help to speak with Zosime since an accidental murder stressed her so bad and Nives wanted to help her. After talking to her, she politely asked the player to help her find her family portrait since she wants to remember her family before she gets transported to Rome. After finding it, Zosime thanked player and Nives and rewarded them with a traditional Greek dish. After all these events, P.A.R.A.D.O.X. scientists informed them that Zosime is currently serving her sentence in Rome, but 2029 is already slowly changing because Caesar's murder never happend and some of other historical figures are still alive. Team still didn't know what did the puppeteer ment by big consequences, but before they could discuss things any further, Rosemarie in panic came to Chief's office. When asked what happend, Rosemarie said that she was talking to one of P.A.R.A.D.O.X. scientists, and she told her that Egypt is winning Battle of Actium and Rome is totally powerless... Summary Victim: * Octavia (found dead in the water with spear through abdomen). Murder Weapon: * Spear Killer: * Zosime Suspects OctavianTTASC5.png|Octavian YulosTTASC5.png|Yulos ZosimeTTASC5.png|Zosime JTertiaTTASC5.png|Junia Tertia AphroditeTTASC5.png|Aphrodite Quasi-suspect(s) MAntonyTTASC5.png|Mark Antony NBlakeTTASC5.png|Nives Blake Killer's Profile * The killer suffers from seasickness. * The killer knows how to tie knots. * The killer eats oysters. * The killer is 5’5’’. * The killer has a guano stain. Crime Scenes